


Burglar of Words

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Declarations Of Love, Forgiveness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Redemption, Requited Love, True Love, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo wakes in what he thinks is little more than a garden ... but it's so much more than that.And he is not alone ...





	Burglar of Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [nerdeeart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nerdeeart), [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



* * *

 

            Bilbo awakes … not in his room in Valinor … but lying on the grass of a sunlit garden … there are flowers blooming, birds singing, a gentle breeze … and something on the air that he believes he should know but cannot place … he stands and turns his face skyward … the light is warm but not hot … he breathes in deep and once again, there is something nameless on the air, but … he knows it, he’s sure he does … it’s only when he turns and sees the huge reaching oak tree … and the being standing beneath it … he remembers now!  he knows that scent, that essence … how could he have ever forgotten!

            “THORIN!” Bilbo is running before he even finishes calling the Dwarf’s name.

            Thorin smiles softly, taking a few steps forwards and holding his arms out wide, ready to catch the Hobbit.

            “Thorin!” Bilbo leaps into the Dwarf’s … _his Dwarf’s_ … arms.  There are tears in his eyes and they leave watery scars on his cheeks as they roll down his face.  But he cares not of his tears; Thorin is there and gathering him close.

            Thorin holds onto Bilbo tight; there is no indication that he will let go.  And Bilbo swears he hears Thorin sniff.

            It’s time.  It’s long past time.

            “You left me!”

            Thorin trembles but tightens his embrace.

            “You left me and I felt so alone!”

            Thorin’s breath hitches.  “I’m so sorry,”  he whispers hoarsely, his voice strained and heavy; it is hard for him to speak.

            “I missed you so terribly!”

            Thorin nods.  He knows.  How he knows, he does not say, but then Bilbo does not ask.  There is no need and like his tears, it matters not.

            “So many things I wanted to say!  So many times I wished … before you … you left … if only we’d had …”

            “More time,” Thorin chokes out, as he nods again.

            _He knows. He feels the same._  Without a word, Bilbo knows that Thorin knows and feels the same.  

            “Forgive me," Thorin pleads gently.

            Bilbo nods; of course, he forgives.  Thorin truly does understand, because he’s taken the exact words from Bilbo’s lips.  “If you will forgive me," Bilbo says.

            Thorin buries his face in the crook of Bilbo’s neck, whispering quietly,  “I forgave long ago.”

            Bilbo almost laughs; Thorin has again stolen his words.  “As I did you.”

            Finally, Thorin pulls back to gaze upon his One and he can no longer hold back his own tears.  “I love you.  I always have.  I always will.”

            Bilbo’s joy cannot be contained and he does release a laugh.   _He needs to stop stealing all my words_ , Bilbo thinks as he pulls Thorin into a much desired and long overdue kiss. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is art that this is inspired by ... but I don't have permission to post it here.


End file.
